Pokemon Ranger: the strange light DISCONTINUED!
by D-Scrolls
Summary: A light, thats how it all began. it unfolds into more than that though. Into something that could change the lives al all of the rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys top ranger Kate here.

Lunick: oh no here comes the torturing

Kellyn: YAY! I can watch Lunick get tortured!

Kate: I have such a bad feeling about this.

Solana, Summer and Ben: oh no.

Me: Oh yah. Now Lunick do the disclaimer or I will hurt you.

Lunick: PR Kate does not own pokemon. Please don't hurt me.

Me: (sigh) fine I won't hurt you today.

Lunick: YAY! Wait you just said today didn't you.

Keith: Poor Lunick I feel sorry for you.

Lunick: Oh Mew this is bad

Me: well anyways back to the story.

_**Kate's Pov**_

It was a fairly sunny day when five of the top rangers waited just outside the ranger union in Almia . " Jeez Kate when will your cousin Lunick and his "Friend" Solana get here?" summer asked me." I don't know Summer I mean they live in Fiore so it could take them a while to get here" I replied agitated. Just then I heard two Staraptor calls coming from the west skyline ."Hey Kate" I heard Lunick call from one of the Staraptor." guys there here." I called out to my friends. "Hey Sol, Lun! " I yelled to the pair as they got closer to the union. Keith and Kellyn went to go and get professor Hastings as Summer, Ben and I stayed to greet them. They landed right by the door to the ranger union and Lunick had taken me in to a death grip." Kate how did you manage to get to the ranks of top ranger within two years when it took us five?" Lunick asked me with a look of questioning in his eyes. " Easy Lunick I risked my safety to save pokemon in the vein forest fire and rescued my leader Barlow from a cargo ship with all of the pokemon from Boyle Land and saved them by stopping the ship from sinking." "PACHI PACHI!" (WHAT ABOUT ME!) my partner Pachirisu said accusingly. "Yah Pachi I was getting to that." I replied to her. "Wait you can understand her already?" Lunick asked " I still can't understand Minun completely."Well that is because of the bond between us I mean we met on my one day internship. What about you Sol can you understand Plusle?" "Yah why wouldn't I , she's my partner right?" "Yah " Summer and Ben said in unicion. "Well anyways we should get to the command room they are probably waiting for us, and you know how impatient professor Hastings is." Right." They all agreed so we headedinto the ranger union completely unaware of what was going to happen.

Me: kind of crummy I know but this is my first story so go easy on me, but I can say it will get better in the feature

Lunick: (blushing) How did you know I was Kate's cousin and that I have no idea what Minun says?

Me: I have my ways

Minun: Mai mai mai maiiii !(Maybe she can understand me huh Lunick!)

Kate: MINUN! YOU TOLD!

Minun: Mai! (Yup!)

Me: well anyways R+R=Updates and Lunick being tortured. YAYYYYYY!

-PR Kate out


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay its tomorrow I can torture Lunick ! (does happy dance) oh by the way where is he?

Solana: he's hiding behind the bookshelf

Lunick:(comes out ) Solana!

Me: Minun since Kate and Keith are making out and so are Summer and Ben and Lunick and Solana are fighting can you do the disclaimer?

Minun: Maii maii (why me)Maii maiii mai mai maiiiii (PR Kate does not own pokemon)

Me: thanks!

Minun: (in thoughts) at least she can understand me.

Me: well on with the story

_**Solana's pov **_

The ranger union was amazing there were so many things happening at once. On the first floor there were Operators taking people's complaints on the first floor they were going to the conference room on the second "this is the second floor it contents are the research lab, the command room and the resource room rangers usually use it as a lounge room "Kate was explaining it to us as we walked to the conference room."

"Ahh you five are finally here." an annoyed professor Hastings welcomed us uh sorry Professor we got a little sidetracked." Summer and Ben replied to him "never mind that we've got to hurry the others are waiting for us. "right" we all said as we walked into the command room "Kate, Summer and Ben you guys know where to go right?" "right" they all said in unicion. They all took spots in the line of now fourteen rangers, two researchers and three operators. Me and Lunick went with professor Hastings to the front of the command room and introduced us to Chairperson Erma "Solana and Lunick you two are our newest top rangers. You two have become top rangers after going through a lot. You've stopped the Go Rock squad not to mention the Go rock quads outbursts into song every time you seen them what did they say again?" Professor Hastings asked "Oh easy." Me and Lunick replied.

All: Pokemon a go-go

Garret: Even if you're in a hurry, stop in your tracks!

(_Bass solo)_

Tiffany: Open your ears to our melodic attacks!

(_Violin solo_)

Clyde: The rhythm of rage pounds the ground!

(_ashiko solo)_

Billy: Let the melody of ambition rise to the skies!

(_Guitar solo)_

All: If you don't know us, we'll cure your ignorance !

_Billy! Garret! Clyde! Tiffany!_

The Go-Rock Squad's hot prospect band

Of key-shaker-and-taker celebrities!

A name once heard and never forgotten!

The Go-Rock Quads

( _all play at the same time and confetti comes down)_

" _YA_YITS DONE!" Kate, Keith and Kellyn were few of the many that said this "Well You also rescued your leader Spencer from the three legendary beasts in the Jungle Relic and captured deoxsys now I give you the symbol of a top ranger the fine styler " I took mine but Lunick just gawked at his so I did what I had to do I stomped on his foot. _Hard._" OWWW!" Lunick yelped after I did it "what was that for?" "You were just gawking at the styler so I got your attention _**BANG! **_ There was an explosion and a blinding white light. I awoken a few minutes later with Kate nursing my injuries. "What happened?" I had asked her. "There was an explosion and a blinding light you were hit by the blast full force a..and Lunicks gone Solana._ "WHAT!"_

_Me_: Yay I like cliff hangers.

Solana: WHERES LUNICK!

Keith: Well this is akword.

Solana: TELL ME!.

Me: Ohh is someone in loovvveee.

Solana: (Blushing)N…no.

Me: ohh you loovveeee him

Solana: DO NOT!

Me: DO TO!

Solana: DO NOT!

Kate and Keith: Well anyways R+R=UPDATES! (And maybe finding Lunick)

Solana: YOU BETTER UPDATE I WANT TO FIND HIM

Me: Fine he's in the haruba dessert ok

Solana: LUNICK I'm COMING FOR YOU!

Keith he's not really there is he.

Me: You know me soo well

Kate: the poor girl I miss him too

Me:Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me: well Sloana your back *sweatdrops*

Solana: YOU LIAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: Oh Arceus

Keith: RUN DOOSH RUN!

Me: NOT HELPING!

Solana: YOU'RE DEAD!

Kate: Man I didn't know anyone could run that fast.

Pachirisu: Pachi Pachi Pachi! (OMA she's like your competition is her!)

Kate: Yah I know.

Kellyn: Jeez she's fast. Keith do the disclaimer.

Keith: Why should I?

Kellyn: I can break them up and get PR Kate over here.

Keith: You wouldn't dare.

Kellyn : Oh yah I would (walks over to Solana and PR Kate and breaks them apart then drags PR Kate over to Keith)

Keith: PR Kate does not own pokemon. PLEASE NOT THE FACE!

Me: (punches Keith)

Keith OWWW!

Me: Now that that's over with back to the story!

_**Lunick's POV**_

I woke up to find myself in excruciating pain. Then I heard a pair talking. "Red Eyes what should we do with him?" a feminine voice said. "Easy Blue Eyes get the information we need out of him and then wait for his little friends that ruined us to show up and we can stop them once and for all. The male who went by Red Eyes told his partner. "Ok I got that but what if that ranger girl Kate shows up?" "Then we'll just have to stop her too. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on our hostage." I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to where I was. The door had opened so quietly that I almost didn't notice it.

"Well, Well, Well. So our little guest is awake after all." Red Eyes sneered at me. "What do want?"I managed to say. It came out quietly but he managed to hear me. "answers." The next few minutes were all so confusing, but the next thing I knew he was torturing me for answers. Then he did something that amazed me he offered to let me go if I gave him Summer and Ben in return. "So what do you say your freedom in exchange for Summer and Ben?" "No." I whimpered "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." "No." I replied louder this time. "That's it Cranidos go."The Cranidos rammed into my leg. I knew instantly it was broken. The pain was terrible. My vision was clouding as Red Eyes had said something about being too bold just like Summer. That was when I blacked out.

_**Solana's POV**_

It was strangely gloomy as we waited for the professor had tried to trace Lunick's styler."So" I asked him hopefully. "No luck the styler has been broken its self "Oh" I tried not to cry but I failed. I ran into the bathroom where I found Kate already crying by the sink. "Kate we'll find him don't worry". I was trying to convince myself more than her though. "I know Solana but they will stop at nothing to get information from you I'm just worried." "I understand Kate" she said as she wiped from of the tears from Kate's face. "c'mon we should be getting back now they're probably wondering where we are." "Yah you're right" she agreed as we headed back to the Operator's main floor. As we got there professor Hastings had soon started assigning us groups to rescue. Kate and I were leaders of our group considering that Kate had tracked and rescued her leader and I had done the same with Lunick long boring story. Kellyn and of course Keith were in our group. Kate Quickly came up with the idea of heading to the oil field hideout.

_**Kate's POV**_

We were heading for the oil field hideout because it was one of the most logical places to look. We soon arrived it was surrounded by Go Rock Squad Grunts team Dim Sun Admins and Pokemon Pinchers. They were a piece of cake co we kept going being careful not to let our guard down because they were defiantly here. When we finally came to a door I peered inside. Lying in the corner was Lunick. "Guys he's here." I told the others the followed me in. Solana ran right over to Lunick and cradled his head in her arms. "Guys I'm going to report this in" I whisperd as I connected with the union. "Hey Rythimi this is Kate we've found him." "That's great Kate!" "Listen we need you tell Professor Hastings that we need medics ready as soon as we get back." "Got it, oh and Kate be careful." "okay, Ryth I will." As soon as I disconnected I ran to help Solana with Lunick. "He has several deep slashes in his arm and a definite on a broken leg." Solana informed me as I came to help her bandage and splint his injuries. _Oh Arceus Lunick please be alright._ I thought as I was splinting his leg.

Me: Well this is kinda cliffy too so anyways Enjoy!

Solana: OMA Lunick Please wake up! PLEASE!

Plusle: Plah Plah Plahhh! (Solana he can't hear you don't you know that!)

Solana: I can dream cant I?

Keith: Yah but this is kinda creepy.

Red Eyes: Oh! Can I hit him?

Me: why not.

Red Eyes: YAYYYY! ( SLAP)

Keith: OWWWWWWWWWW! Man twice in one day. ok I've decided it today is not my day.

Me: When was your first clue

Keith: …(Glares)…

Me: well R+R=HAPPY ME! AND FASTER UPDATES! YAYER!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey what's up?

Solana: I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU KEITH!

Keith: IM SOO SORRY!

Solana: (starts chasing Keith around the room)

Kellyn: Hey PR Kate you want some popcorn?

Me: sure (takes popcorn) oh Yay now it's my turn RUN DOOSH RUN!

Keith: SHUT IT! AHHHHHHH!

Me: what did he do now?

Kate: he made fun of her and Lunick. Uxie, when will he learn?

Me: IDK if he'll ever learn but he provides excellent entertainment!

Solana: catches up to Keith and punches him in the gut.) GRR YOU'RE MINE NOW!

Keith: OWWWWWWWWWWW! _ (Man this is just like yesterday)_

Kate: Gosh this is hard to watch (turns away).

Sven: Hahaha sucks to be him :P

Wendy: I wouldn't say that if I were you

Sven: why is that?

Wendy: uh Kate and PR Kate are right there (points to us)

Sven: oh Arceus I hope they didn't hear me

Me: just a FYI I heard you

Sven: oh Mew

Me: you got five seconds to run

Sven: MOVE WENDY!

Me: 1

Sven: (running away)

Me:2

Sven: (almost out of view)

Me: 3…4..5! (runs after Sven, Uses Ranger sign and calls Entei)

Kate: O.O Wow there's a lot of fighting

Kellyn and Wendy: no kiddin

Kate: Wendy Do the disclaimer.

Wendy: Gurr I urk you PR Kate does not own pokemon.

Kellyn: Now was that so hard :P

Wendy: Grrrr that's it your dead Kellyn

Kellyn: oh no

Kate: AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE NOT FIGHTING!

Everyone that heard her: YES!

_**Lunick's pov**_

I woke up to Solana and Kate dressing my wounds "K..Kate. Lana" I gust managed to stutter. Lunick don't try to talk you need to save any energy you have left."I heard Kate tell me. "Trust me Lunick I know what it feels like" I had a feeling she remembered the time her, Kellyn and Keith went to the almia castle and she had been pushed off of the ledge of a walkway by a Haunters attack. She had broken a few ribs and her wrist.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kate's POV**_

"C'mon Kate lets go further." "No." "Why not? " Keith was doing it again. He wanted to convince me to do what he wanted."Because I've been back there it's way too dangerous." "Please." My brother Kellyn asked me knowing I couldn't refuse "ugh. Fine. You'll see what I mean yourself." "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He said to me as he dragged me with them. We got about halfway through the icy floored room when I seen it coming. Well more them than it. There were several Haunters coming straight at us. "I told you guys it was a bad idea!" I yelled at them them as we tried to get away. "Split Up!" I told them. They must have understood that if they did it would be easier to capture them. I ran still further down the icy path hopping to get to the portal to the Exit, but it was too late the Haunters surrounded me as I tried to capture them. It didn't work and before I knew it my styler had broken. Pachirisu had done everything it could have done to help but the Haunters kept coming closer until one of them powered up for hidden power and sent it flying at me. It hit me full force and I was sent flying over the edge of the walkway sailing to the floor below Ten, Twenty, Thirty, Forty feet.

My body contacted the floor and I could actually hear my ribs crack and my wrist hit the floor at an odd angle. The pain was so intense I could hardly bear it. I could hear Kellyn and Keith trying to capture the haunters in the distance. I wanted to call out to them but I needed to save every bit of the little energy I had left. "Kate, where are you?" I heard Kellyn talking to himself as he probably got the notice from his styler that I lost connection. "Pachi Pachi Pachi! (Kellyn please hurry!) I heard my partner say. The haunters cry echoed through the halls as it was being captured. "Capture complete!" Thank Arceus that Kellyn had managed to capture the Haunter. His footsteps echoed through the halls as he got closer. Pachirisu had met up with him down the hall and I could hear them talking "Pachi Pachi Pachi pachiiii! (Kellyn hurry this Haunter it hurt Kate) pacchirisu started to say. I was leaning against the wall by the time he got there. "Kate!" he yelped as he ran over to me OBIOUSLY NOT knowing how much pain I was in. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "OW Kellyn let go!" the words just barley came out of my mouth but they came out in more of a whimper than words, but as soon as I said it I felt so much weaker.

"Oh Kate I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked me with concern in his eyes. I shook my head. He looked at my ribcage it looks like you did manage to actually break some bones for like the first time in your life. He said it sarcastically. (_Dang he's turning into Crawford) _I thought as he was looking at my wrist as he had already splinted my ribcage. Now I could hear Keith coming down the hall too. He locked eyes with me I could see the worry in his eyes. "Kate we've got to get out of here." Keith said wearily. Kellyn was supporting me which was amazing because he's what you call not the strongest guy in the world. "The best idea if heard all day." I said weakly "Just one more thing. I told you so."

_**End of flashback**_

_**Lunick's POV**_

"How did you find me?" I couldn't help myself asking Solana. "Hey don't ask me ask Kate." She responded."Kate I know I shouldn't be talking right now but how did" "I find you?" She interrupted "Easy I thought of one of the most logical places The Oil Field Hideout." "Oh" is all I could respond with." Kate, Solana we'll help Lunick."

_**Kate's POV**_

"You two are the strongest rangers here we'll need you to be ready an attack from one of the high ups. "Got it Keith." We both agreed as we set off down the hall. Sure enough Red Eyes and Blue Eyes were there at the end of the hall. "Humph… where do you think you're going rangers" Red eyes snickered "Easy were leaving you joke of a threat." Solana had said. " Hah there not even worth that title." I had remarked. "THAT'S IT TYPLOSION GO!" Red Eyes had yelled as Typlosion had attacked Solana who shot out her capture disk "Capture On!" She has yelled as Blue Eyes had just glare at me "FERALIGATR GO!" She yelled as her Feraligatr had ran up to me and attacked. "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as the capture disk flew towards the pokemon within seconds it was captured. " Capture Complete!" "Gahh you've captured our pokemon freed our hostage and now we can't do anything about it." They yelled as they ran off. "

well… was that just me or was that weirdly easy?" Solana had asked me "That is a good question. For some reason all of the high ups and the leaders are usually really easy." I had replied annoyed because Kellyn was fake yawning. "Let's go." I called out to them as I took off towards the exit. We captured a couple staraptor and headed back to the ranger union. "Lunick!" Wendy had yelled as soon as we landed " Getting kidnapped the minute you become a top Ranger. I beleve you just broke Keith's record of one day." "SVEN! Did you have to say that?" "Sorry Keith it was too hard to resist. -Listen guys there have been reports of team Dim sun (More like Dim Witts) Go-Rock squad and the pokemon pinchers at the three areas where you had gotten the tears of the princess Kate." "WHAT! Oh mew this can't be good" I remarked as we went into the ranger union Lunick now starting to fall limp in the supporting Keith and Kellyn's arms. We needed to get him to the infirmary fast.

Me: (Just got back from beating up Sven) Me likes cliffy things!

Sven: (Comes back with a black eye and a broken arm along with several burns) Oh no she's doing it again. Why does it have to be a cliff hanger?

Wendy: (just finished beating up Kellyn ) maybe she likes them.

Kellyn: (Barly able to stand) WHAT HAPPENED TO LIKING ME PR KATE HUH!

Me: I can't control your stupidity of Wendy's violence Kellyn

Solana: Yay I seriously injured Keith!

Me: that's my girl Sol

Solana: YAY!

Keith: OWWWW! Note to self don't move around (_this is sooooo like yesterday)_

Kate: OMA KEITH ARE YOU ALRIGHT!

Keith: what do you think Kate?

Kate: (gives Keith icepack) I know stupid question.

Keith: no kiddin

Me: wow that's some serious love

Wendy: I know

Kellyn: …..

Me: hahahahaha.(laughs nerviously)

Sven: YOU LOVE HIM!

Me: So what!

Kellyn: wow this is aqward

Me: I'll settle this with you later Sven anyways R+R=YAY ME! +more torturing for Lunick YAY!

Solana: Oh no DON'T YOU DARE REVIEW!

Everyone else: REVIEW PLEASE! DO IT!NOW!

Me:BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi guys Ben, Summer *laughs evilly*

Summer: HI PR Kate

Ben: man her saying our names simotaniously is kind of scaring me.

Keith: Ha ha Bens scard =P

Kate: Shut up Keith

Kellyn: Yah Keith

Me: ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!

Kellyn: Jeez you're loud

Me: why thank you Kellyn

Solana: grrrrr _(she hurt Lunick and now I'll hurt her)_

Me: Hehehehe Summer, Ben do the disclaimer.

Summer: Why?

Me: I have the power to hurt you.

Summer and Ben: PR Kate does not own pokemon.

Solana: Hey PR Kate wanna go for a ride

Me: Arceus No! I taught you that trick I'm not falling for it

Solana: Darn it.

_**Spencer's POV**_

"WHAT!" Spencer yelled into his styler at Professor Hastings. "So wait I gotta make sure I got this straight. There was an explosion at the ranger union Lunick was taken Hostage by all three teams The Go-Rock Quads, Team dim sun (dim wits) and the Pokemon Pinchers and Kate had managed to figure out their hideout was the Oil Field (dim suns old hideout) and rescued Lunick!" "Correct. Kate had past experience there and thought right away to look there." "Ok so what about the others that are out in the field looking for them?" "We've contacted every one of them and informed them about finding them but we seem to have lost contact with Summer and Ben though. The last time we had contact with them was in the Cranoma Ruins. We haven't had contact with them to get worried about though they can take care of themselves." "Alright Professor but promise me that you will tell me if you need any help." "Of course Spencer. " "Professor I have to go." "I hope everything's alright in Fiore." The Professor had signed off. "Riley!" I called for the newest ranger in our base. "Yes Leader." " I need you to go to to Fall City to inform the base leader Joel that they have found Lunick." "Yes sir!" Riley had replied as he ran out of the base and into the street to the Lyra forest. "Ashley!" I called out to one of my older rangers. "Leader?" she called back to me. "Ashley I'm going to go the ranger union in almia. You're in charge while I'm gone." "What you're Kidding!" she had yelled at me as I ran up to the elevator and hopped on me Ferrow to set off to almia.

_**Summer's POV**_

"OWW! Ben that was my foot!" I screamed into the darkness of the Cranoma Ruins. "Sorry Summer!" Ben called back afraid to take another step. "Never mind that do you know where we are." "Pichuuu! ( I have no clue)". "Ben what about you?" "No clue. If only our stylers hadn't broken then we would know where the exit was." "Yah I know." "Wait what was that noise?" "What noise Ben?" "Listen! It's coming from over there." I heard it, it sounded like Rampardos." I was worried because we didn't have working stylers and those pokemon sounded strong. "Summer we've got to keep going." "I know Ben." We started walking towards the noise and started hearing voices. "Red Eyes are you sure there here?" " Yes Blue Eyes I'm positive they're here." "Ben did you hear that?" "Yah Summer I heard all of it and I think they know we're here." They started walking towards us.

"Well, Well, Well looks like you've finally shown yourselves Rangers." Red Eyes sneered at me and Ben. "Ha I think it's time for a little payback from Oblivia." Blue Eyes had told me as Red Eyes grabbed Ben and threw him into the caves wall. The way he hit it I could tell he had gotten hurt badly and I knew that I was next. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the wall. "Now let's play a game you give me the info I want and I'll let you go if not well you'll see. Now tell me what is the secret to the spirit of justice you rangers have to have to be able to capture a pokemon?" "We're not gonna tell you anything ." Both me and Ben had said to them. "Very bad choice rangers I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way. RAMPARDOS GO! " The Rampardos rammed into me and Ben. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy." Listen Red Eyes I don't know what you mean by that," I told him through clenched teeth because of the pain. I could tell Ben was unconscious because he didn't even make a sound. _C'mon Ben you've got to wake up._ I thought as the pain engulfed my body. It was unbearable I thought of their old method of attacking and torturing. They had used plasma cannons. " and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. I'm not an idiot you know." The words barely came out of my mouth as I gasped for air. I couldn't stay awake much longer. "Hmph you really do have the same qualities as that ranger Lunick. Too bad Kate and the others had rescued him. We could've had a little more Fun with him." The words flowed through me as I was relived of worry because Lunick was okay. This still wasn't done yet because I couldn't even hear Red Eyes yelling about how Kate and the others had ruind their plans. At that moment the room got darker and darker until I finally blacked out.

_**Kate's POV**_

"C'mon we've got to hurry!" I told the others noticing how Lunick was going limp in Keith and Kellyn's arms. "Yah Kate we had no idea!" Kellyn said sarcastically."SHUT UP KELLYN JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Solana. "Guys lets worry about who to yell at after we get Lunick to the infirmary. "Yah your right Kate, I'm sorry." Both Solana and Kellyn replied while looking guilty. "It's fine just hurry!" I yelled to them advancing to the next floor. "Jeez slow down Kate! We can't go that fast you know!"Kellyn called to me struggling to hold Lunick up. We finally made it up to the infirmary and had Lunick Looked at. "You're lucky you got him here when you did" the medic had told us when she was looking at the now unconscious Lunick. She had bandaged Lunick's arm that was now in a sling and had re splinted his leg."Will he be alright?" Solana had asked as soon as she had a chance. "I believe he will be just fine. His injuries aren't too severe." She told us."That's great!"I remarked. "He will be here for a few days though." We all obliged to what she had told us and went to report to Professor Hastings.

_**Hastings POV**_

"Yes Kate Summer and Ben have unfortanutally gone missing. I was hoping you and Kellyn could look for them." "Yes Professor of course." "Thank you. We lost connection with them in the Cranoma have been worried that they have been captured by the Pokemon Pinchers like Lunick was. Spencer is already out in the field at the ruins he is expecting you there. "Got it Professor!" Kate and Kellyn said to me as they left. I just hoped the rest of our top rangers would be alright.

_**Ben's POV**_

As I woke up it took me a few seconds to register the pain and realize what happened and a few more to figure out we were still in the ruins. I thought about how Summer and I had been attacked by Red Eyes and Blue Eyes. I could still hear them fighting about where to go. I just barely opend my eyes to see where summer was. She was lying on the ground next to me. I couldn't tell if she was breathing of not but if she didn't get help soon it would be over. I heard the distant sound of three voices, not just any voices it was Kate, Kellyn and Spencer! I wanted to call out to them but I didn't want Red Eyes or Blue Eyes to know I was awake.

_**Kellyn's POV**_

Ugh I hated the ruins I always have they just give me the creeps."Kellyn, Spencer over there!"

Kate semi yelled but in a whisper so no one would hear us. When I looked where Kate was pointing I saw them. It was Red Eyes and Blue Eyes. "If they're here then Summer and Ben must be too and by the looks of it they found Ben and Summer." "I think you're right Kellyn. Looks like we get to kick their butts twice today." Kate responded."Wha-…uh..never mind I don't think I want to know." Spencer said to both of us. "c'mon lets go." I said as I ran towards the two Pinchers.

_**Red Eyes' POV**_

"Never mind that Blue Eyes let's just go before-. Oh great I think they're here here."I told Blue Eyes as I heard the familiar footsteps of two rangers and one I have not yet heard. It was Kate, Kellyn and another ranger I haven't seen before. "Ha you rangers are too late your little "friends" here are already ours. _Useless at that._" I had told them but they just wouldn't give up so I did what I had to."RAMPARDOS GO!" I yelled in hope that I would catch them off guard. Didn't work Kate had captured them in one loop and released them. We had no choice but to run leaving the two arial rangers there we took off on our Z.Z. flyers.

Me: what will happen next. Will Summer live or will she die?

Ben: She better live!

Me: I won't tell you until the next chapter and Solana are you happy no Lunick torturing.

Solana: YAYYYY! Will she make it or not though?

Keith: SHE JUST SAID SHE WON'T TELL!

Me: oh you mad because you didn't get to go with Kate huh?

Kate: were you?

Keith:*starts edging away* y-yes.

Solana: OHHH LOVER BOY SADDD!

Keith: YES, YES I AM NOW SHUT IT!

Me: oh temper!

Kellyn: Wow that is one red face!

Kate: Awww that's sweet.

Me and Kellyn: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me: R+R=Knowing if summer lives!

Ben: REVIEW NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: uh hi guys.

Ben: IS SUMMER GOING TO LIVE OR DIE!

Eli: TELL US!

Solana: who's that?

Ben: is that who I think it is

Me: Hi Eli yes guys this is 4EVER

Ben: I KNEW IT!

Eli: Hi Mandy!

Kate: Wait Mandy?

Me: a nickname my parents gave me when I was little

Kellyn: Ohh so Mandy then _I love it. It's beautiful._

Minci (Mincino one of Eli's partners): Min Min! (HI Mandy!)

Me: Hi Minci!

Minun:MAI MAI! (HEY YOU FORGET ABOUT ME OR SOMETHING!)

Me: Minun when did you get here?

Minun: MAI MAI MAI!(JUST NOW NO HELP TO YOU!)

Me:*sweatdrops* oh sorry

Eli: =O You forgot!

Me: uhh maybe

Me well anyways

me and Eli: We do not own pokemon!

Eli: Sadly.

_**Mandy's POV**_

"C'mon Eli we have to hurry I haven't seen Professor in a while but I'm sure he is still as impatient as always." I called out to my friend Eli. She looked almost like summer well in fact she was her sister. She had the same brown hair and brown eyes. I look almost nothing like my sister Solana I look like our mom with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Yah I know Mandy!" she called back to me as we ran into the ranger union. From all of the rangers we passed we heard a lot of "aren't those rangers Mandy and Eli?" And "OMA its Mandy and Eli!) I guess being in Oblivia for 5 years makes you world wonders or something. "Hey Eli lets hurry!" "Agreed." She replied to me as we got to the right floor and went into the conference room.

_**Solana's POV**_

I was sitting there by Lunicks side when Sven came up to me and asked me "Did you know that your sister Mandy is here Solana?" "What! Mandy's back from oblivia! You're Kidding!" "Yah she just went with Eli into the conference room." Lunick's hand gripped Solana's showing that he had woken up. "Sol, please go and see your sister I'll be fine and you haven't seen her since she was ten." tears formed in my eyes. "Lunick I'll be right back I promise." I kissed him on the lips and ran off to find Mandy.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Oh Arceus!" I couldn't help myself from crying on hearing Kate's report. She had gone into cardiactic arrest and was just barely able to be brought back. She was terribly injured and is barely alive right now. Hearing Ben wasn't much better didn't help either. They were always there for me and here to comfort me when I needed it. "C'mon it's alright Eli I'm sure they'll be fine they're both strong. They can pull through it." Mandy's comforting words echoed through my mind I could see all of the times Summer had sacrificed herself and Ben too since the pair first got to oblivia she had saved his life and he had saved hers. If anyone can pull through this they can! "Thanks Mandy you're always there for me when I need it you know." "Hey if I wasn't what kind of a friend would I bee if I wasn't right?" "Yah you're right." "Hey Eli lets go and see them now. If you think you can handle it anyways, and if you can't I understand completely." "No I'll go." I told her as she and I went out of the conference room to go the infirmary.

_**Mandy's POV**_

We were heading to the infirmary when "Mandy?" "Solana!" we ran up to each other and hugged. "Mandy you look different soo… different you to Eli. "Hey its what you get for not seeing us for five years. Listen I'm sorry about Lunick will he be alright?" "Yes Mandy he will but with Summer and Ben we still don't know. Follow me ill take you down to the infirmary guys." "Pachi chipa pachi pachi! (can me and minci tag along too?)" "Yah Guys come on." I called to them when we were walking to the infirmary to see the others.

_**Ben's POV**_

The pain was terrible but I knew I had to fight against it. I knew how bad Summer was hurt and I had to stay a fighter, for Summer. She wouldn't want me to just give up. I had to fight for both of us but every minute it got harder and harder. I could hear Summer moaning in her sleep. I was sure she was fighting against it too. Sven and Lunick were now talking. Lunick was struggling to talk. They were talking about Solana and Summer's sisters. "Sven I'm worried about how Eli will take it when she's told about Summer." He was saying it in a real shaky voice. That's when I new that I had to keep fighting harder than before I had to get better and so did Summer.

_**Eli's POV**_

I couldn't believe that I was seeing Summer and Ben in this critical of condition. I knew that Ben had broken four of his ribs and his right leg and that Summer had five broken ribs and one had punctured her lungs and that she had broken her right leg and her left arm (lucky because she was right handed). I never imagined too see my sister like this. I couldn't take it I started to cry. "C'mon Eli it's alright. Remember what I told you they're both fighters. Just keep believing that they'll be fine." Mandy was desperately trying to calm me down. "I don't know what's gotten into me Mandy I usually don't ever cry." "Min Minccin (it's alright Eli.)" even Minci was trying to calm me down. "I-I'm sorry I just can't stay here." I said as I ran out of the room.

_**Kellyn's POV**_

"What they're here!" I semi-yelled at Keith. "Yah they are, why are you in denial that your girlfriend is back from Oblivia or something?" "Uh no I just didn't expect her to be back for another two months." I said to him. Just then two girls ran through the hall right passed us. The girl behind was trying to calm her friend own. I recognized the two of them immediately. It was Eli and Mandy. "Keith I gotta go!" I yelled as I ran after the two. When I caught up Mandy had already stopped Eli. "El, Mandy!" I yelled to them. "Wait, Kellyn? Ugh Kellyn this isn't a good time." Mandy hissed at me. "I know I was pretty sure that you just seen Summer and Ben and I was thinking that you might want to go see the jokester of the century Crawford." "O-okay I should probably tell him that I'm back anyways." Eli said to me. "Yah we should go home for once too." Mandy agreed. "Okay then lets get going.

We were in the Vein Forest when we seen Barlow. "Kellyn, Eli, Mandy! What are you doing here and when did you two get back from Oblivia!" "Long story Barlow not enough time!" Mandy called back. "Alright. C'mon guys Eli, Crawford still hasn't stopped talking about you since you left and we could all use a break from it!" he called as we headed to the Vein Town ranger base.

_**Crawford's POV**_

"Have you ever noticed how cute Eli is, Luana?" I was staring at a picture of Eli that she sent me when she was in oblivia. She was sitting on a rock next to the ocean. I missed her so so much. I heard the door opening before Luana answered. "Crawford?" I heard a voice ask. "Wait what the Eli! You're here!" I said startled at the picture of Mandy and Eli in front of me. I ran up to hug Eli when I noticed the tear stains on the sides of her face. I thought better than to ask realizing that she must've just seen her sister. "When did you get back from Oblivia?" I looked in her brown glistening eyes. "Not even a day yet." Her eyes met mine. We were about to kiss when "Really! Not even ten minutes and you two are kissing!" "Kellyn!" Mandy hissed at him. "Let them be! At least they're both not dead or something!" "Fine. _She seems different than when they left. She is definitely more mature than I remember too. Wait, no duh stupid you haven't seen her in five years! She's going to be more mature anyways you idiot!_ "Kellyn are you alright?" "Oh uh yah I'm fine!" "Pachi Pachi (he looks lost in thought.) my Pachirisu told Kellyn's pachirisu. Pachii! (He does!) Kellyns pachirisu Zapp replied. This was the weirdest day in such a long time.

_**Ben's POV**_

I was fully conscious when I heard one of the medics talking to Kate about Sumer. "Yes Kate she should pull through this showing how hard she has been trying so far but she will probably suffer some permanent damage with her lungs. She might also have something similar to asthma and she might also have permanent damage to her leg and have a limp. There's really no saying to the extent of the damage has caused to her." Summer was going to live. I couldn't help crying though when I herd about her possible injuries. Tears streaked down my face and fell to the bed below me. I looked at Summer in the bed next to me. Her breathing was steading out and I could see that she had gotten concederably better than before. I was still worried about her though. I couldn't help it but at least she was going to make it.

_**Mandy's POV**_

"Hey Eli maybe we should tell our parents were back." "WHAT!" Eli yelled. " Whats wrong Eli don't you want to see your family again?" Barlow looked shocked. "No it's not that. Eli began. "Then what?" I was starting to get worried. "Well you see my parents didn't want me of Summer to go to Oblivia. When we told them that we were going they yelled at us "forbidding" us to go. The only reason we got to go was because of Minci and summers old Pikacku they helped blast the locks off of our bedroom windows so we could excape." " WHAT YOU'RE KIDDING! DIDN'T THEY KNOW THAT YOU TWO ARE RANGERS AND YOU MUST GO WHERE EVER YOU ARE ASSIGNED TO GO!" Kellyn screamed. "Owwwww jeez you didn't have to yell. Then again he does have a point. It's against the law for anyone to keep a ranger from their duties." I had replied after Kellyns outburst. "Yah remember the vow we made in ranger school. We will ALWAYS be ready for duty and we will not let anything get in our way from helping the pokemon all over the world!" Kellyn said. "Hey Eli let's go settle this with your parents." Barlow snarled. "wait you'll really do that for me?" Eli questioned Barlow. "Of course Eli you're like family to us and why wouldn't someone help family?" "Thank you all of you now let's go."

_**Eli's POV**___

"Mom!" I yelped when we got to chicole village because my mom was talking to Mrs. Lovett (Kate and Kellyn's mom) on the street. "Eli! I CANT BELEAVE YOU AND YOUR SISTER DISOBEYED ME AND WENT TO OBLIVIA!" "Mrs. Kert calm down!" Barlow started. "NO, NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ELI WHERE IS YOUR SISTER! YOU TWO ARE TO GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" I started to cry again. "How dare you!" Mandy sneered "Cant you care about your kids enough to not touch a subject like that and you would know what I'm talking about if you cared about your kids at all! C'mon Eli it's alright your sister will be fine I promise." "Mrs. Kert you have no right to say that." Barlow looked like he wanted to punch her. "Why is that huh and why isn't Summer here!" my mom yelled back. "She's not here because she is fighting for her life and you have no right to say that because Eli and Summer were assigned to go to Oblivia and you were breaking the law when you would not let them go." Barlow looked really mad now. "We also have the right to arrest you too for child abuse." "WHAT I NEVER TOUCHED THEM!" "Mom you can't lie forever I told them the truth the whole truth." I screamed in between sobs. "grrr…THAT'S IT YOU ARE DEAD!" she made the move for Eli but Kellyn and his mom stopped her. Crawford ran up and grabbed one of her arms while Kellyn had the other arm. "Kellyn, Crawford please take her to the ranger base before she hurts anyone." Barlow sighed apparently relived that she didn't get to Eli. "Are you two alright?" he looked concerned. "yah were fine Barlow." I replied to him just hoping nothing else like this was going to happen again.

_**Summer's POV**_

The pain instantly rushed through my body a soon as I woke up. It hurt terribly to breath and every time I moved my body felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes and seen Ben on one side of me and Lunick on the other. Ben looked better than when we were in the ruins but he still looked terrible. "Summer!" Kate ran up to me too nervous to hug me probably because she knew how I feel. "oh my Summer I was soo worried you wouldn't make it and your poor little sister ran at the sight of you here." "Eli was here?" I managed to say. "yes she was and please save your energy." I knew what she ment so I just nodded. I could hear Ben waking up now too. "S-Summer OMA Summer you're awake!" he immediately sat up in bed groaning at the mistake of sitting up so fast. Wow he may be an idiot but I love him anyways.

Me: well this ends on a lighter note but will the next? XP

Eli: ok now my mom scares me

Kellyn: WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE LUNITIC!

Me: well I think you're stronger than Barlow

Barlow: HEY!

Eli: XD

Me:^-^

Ben: T-T

Kellyn: wow! Lots of faces!

Me: XP Yup I know! And R+R=HAPPYNESS AND TORTURING!

Everyone: Oh mew!


	7. Chapter 7 the most unsuspected thing

Eli: HAIII GUYS!

Kellyn: AHHH! THE LUNATIC IS HERE!

Eli: That's soo rude! D8

Ben: Hey where's Mandy?

Eli: I dunno; she's late I guess

K: *calling Eli* HI IM AT THE SUPER MARKET SOO MUCH FOOD!

Eli: Wut the, who let K join?

Mandy: HAI GUYS! :D

Kellyn: Hey Mandy! :D

Eli: * Screaming at K in the phone* K YOU NEED TO STOP EATING SO MUCH!

Mandy: Okay then…

K: *yelling back* BUT I LIKE FOOD! D8

Mandy: wait I thought no one except the people that work here could call you!

Eli: *shrugs* I dunno how she called…

K: *talking into the phone* I'm still here you know!

Eli: I KNOW!

Mandy: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL NOW? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORY HERE!

Eli: Uh actually we're at the beginning…Keith do the disclaimer while we argue plz!

Keith: T^T nether POKEMONFAN 4EVER or PR Kate own Pokemon…

Mandy: Thx! K HOW DID YOU GET HER NUMBER?

Kellyn: Umm this is getting awkward… IM NOT A GIRL K!

K : *still on the phone* HOW DO I KNOW THAT?

Mandy::K KELLYN IS NOT A GIRL!

Lunick: I just noticed something.

Keith: Wut?

Lunick: K doesn't even like pokemon so why is she on the phone right now

Ben: That's a million dollar question Lunick, a million dollar question.

**Notice: must give credit where credit is due I couldn't have gotten this far in the story without POKEMONFAN 4EVER and she will appear regularly as Eli in this story from now on. So a shout out to 4EVER. THANKS! (srry to all of those who were waiting 4 the next chapter I was to lazy to get my Butt off of DeviantART, Hotmail messenger *talking 2 4EVER* and YouTube until now cuz I told her I would work on it and I don't lie)**

_**Eli's POV**_

"Thank You Professor!" I called to Hastings as I ran out to the infirmary to get Mandy who had gotten there a few minutes ago when she had heard Summer had woken up. "S-Summer." I stammered when I seen that she was propped up against the bed talking to Mandy and Ben but apparently struggling to. She looked up at me with the look of pure pain in her eyes. "Eli. I-I'm sorry for making you cry like that I-I'm really sorry." She stammered through those small sentences. "Summer it wasn't your fault you cant control how much that Rampardos hurt you or how you had the courage to tell them "no" you're lucky to be here now look at Lunick he was hurt this bad by a Cranidos and by Red Eyes' pure strength. You and Ben are lucky to be alive." I said the last sentence quietly as though it would haunt me. "E-Eli….I don't know what to say except I'm sorry I still feel I am responsible for making you cry like that." I was trying not to tear up at this point. In a few hours Summer went from completely unresponsive to sitting there blaming herself for me crying. "It's not your fault Summer it's just not your fault. Mandy I was just talking to the Professor he has a mission for us. There has been strange activity in the Boyleland volcano. He told us to be on our toes at all times so we don't get caught off guard by any members of the group." I was feeling sure something was going to happen in the volcano though. Something _always_ happened to us no matter where we go. "Okay you ready to go?" I checked my styler _full power_. "as ready al I'll ever be." I replied sarcastically. "Good and are you sure you're not turning into Keith always sayin stuff like that safcastically?" Mandy looked kinda annoyed but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. Kate looked a both of us. " You two be careful alright I've been in that volcano and it and it's really dangerous I almost got scorched by a fire spout on the ground. Mandy I know you and Solana well so I'm trusting you to keep yourselves outta trouble and Eli hasn't been in the volcano before either but you have still be careful." She sounded almost like a mother." Yah Kate you don't have to worry bout us we'll be fine." Mandy called back as we raced out of the infirmary completely disobeying Kincaid's rule of _No running in the halls._ Screw his rules we're Arial rangers and he is one of the main leaders of Dim Sun.

**Keith: WAIT CUT THE CHAPTER!**

**Mandy: what now?**

**Keith: EHY ARE YOU MENTIONING THAT BASTARD KINCAID?**

**Mandy and Eli: Ohh you'll see.  
>Kate: I have a bad feeling about this. <strong>

**Eli: umm we are in a story PPL! Well let's get back to it now that this is cleared up and I finally got K off the phone. (I told her there was a giant cake at her house. :P)**

_**Mandy's POV**_

As we entered the Volcano it seemed hotter than usual. Pachi and Minci were panting already. "hey Pachi, Minci I suppose you two would like some water huh." I took a bottle I brought and a couple cups out of my bag that Pachi would usually carry and gave them each a cup filled with water. I also took another Bottle out and handed it to Eli. "Here you'll need this." I said to her quietly he looked at me in concern. "What about you? You need water two!" she said knowing it was my last bottle. I'll be fine I'm used to heat like this don't you remember I always went on the missions in hotter places when you want in colder. I'm used to it you're not. You need it more that me. Trust me." Shel ooked at me gratefully before putting the bottle in he bag. "Thank you Mandy." She said to me just before the ground shook. "Eli! That's got to be a pokemon causing this!" I yelled over the noise. Sure enough a little ways away was a gigaremo device that was probably one of the only ones left. _Blue._it needed power level 2 to destroy. There weren't any pokemon with that power anywhere near by so I looked at pachi desprit. She knew that it would be hard to do but she had to get Volt Tackle to work just this once.

Keith: WAIT A MINUTE PACHI KNOWS VOLT TACKLE?

Mandy: She's still perfecting it alright!

Keith: Oh. Back to the story!

"PACHI!" Pachi was charging up for Volt Tackle. She hurtled herself towards the gigaremo and when the electricity contacted it immediately it explodedand with a loud _**Bang**_ it shatterd. " Thanks Pachi!" I called towards the Ele-squirrel (how Elaine would've liked to see that explosion) I thought as we moved on. I looked ahead to see Gordor and none other than Mister No running in the hallways Kincaid himself. Berfore they spotted us we moves to the side to check our stylers. No connection. "this is just great!" I semi-yelled to Eli. "yah I wonder what they're thinking at the union?" Eli whispered back "I have no idea but we found the source of the abnormal behaviors of the pokemon. All we have to do is capture they're pokemon and this will be over are you ready?" "Yah" "OK let's go!" I could feel that something bad was going to happen but I didn't want Eli to know that I felt that. We ran up to Kincaid and Gordor they both looked at us with hate in their eyes. "ahh the other two Oblivia legendary rangers. How fun it will be to defeat you. Let's make a deal if you lose to us we take one of you." " What if w capture them? Eli snapped. "well if in some merical situation you manage to capture them and win we'll leave no harm done. Deal?" "what other choice do we have anyways." I told Eli at the bottom of my voice. "deal." We both said

"good. Now for my pokemon Dialgia use all of your strength to stop Eli!" Kincaid called out as a blue mist covered the air and a vortex between dementions opened and Dialgia came through right to Eli. I heard her yell "Capture on as I awaited Gordor's decision. "Hmm I shall choose Entei with its flaming additude and type it can never lose to you in here.!" An Entei then stepped out of the shadows. It was bigger than an average sized Entei. "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as the capture disc flew out of my styler and started makind circles around Entei. Entei had its defense shield up (or flames) that you have to loop to make them disappear to start capturing it. "Pachirisu use discharge!" I didn't now how long the affects would last but it would buy me a little time. Pachi hit the Entei dead on. I made 5 more loops before it shook itself out of paralysis and that was almost enough to deactivate the shield. Entei sent a flamethrower at me I dodged but I couldn't make it completely out of the way. The blazing fire hit the side of my right arm (thank arceus I'm left handed) and he pain intensified more and more every second and I didn't dare look at the burn because I knew It was bad.i was moving left to dodge another attack when one of the flame spouts flared up it hit my left side and I screamed with pain. It felt like thousands of different attacks hitting my left side all at once. It hurt so bad to keep breathing and that's when I could tell my neck was burned badly along with my chest. It felt almost as if I was having an asthma attack. I opened my eyes to see that Eli was hit by one too. Neither Pachi or Minci were hit but they looked extremely worried looking at us but knowing better than to try to help because they would just get hurt too. The pain was so intense I felt as if I was dying I heard Gordor and Kincaid's laughing at our obvious pain. They had won the bet and I wouldn't let them take Eli because she had more of a chance to get out than me. I knew that if she got out she could explain how this happened I just hoped that we could both make it that long. I hear footsteps behind us. I could tell they were Kate and Keith. They were probably sent after we lost contact. I could just picture the horror in their eyes to see Kincaid and Gordor laughing at me and Eli who were still being hit with the flames. Kate screamed something at Gordor though I couldn't tell what then the flames finally subsided. " well looks like we've won the bet. Which one of you is coming with us? I looked up in terrible pain and stammerd "I will." Kate looked up at them and said "Please let us help her first she will die if she doesn't get help soon." She sounded as if she was crying. "Hmph fine you can but that is only because we need her alive for let's just say _something_." Kincaid sneered at Kate. She ran over to me and Keith ran over to Eli who was only a few feet away from me. "Oh Mandy are you sure you want to do this?" I looked up long enough to see the worry in her eyes. "Y-Yes its either me or Eli and its going to be me because if E-Eli gets taken who knows what wil happen t-to Summer. S-she is still in a v-very serious condition. If it's anyone it's going to be me." I used so much energy saying that but I think I got the word across. She looked at me while trying to bandage some of the worse burns first and said " I'll tell your sister, Kellyn and Summer about your nobility to Eli and everyone else we will get you back I promise Mandy you're one of our best rangers and if I promise to anything its this. We will get you back." She was trying to ease the pan from the burns on my neck to make it easer for me to breath but she was working slow being careful not to hurt me and taking more time so they can track our signal. She took my styler which s badly damaged and looked at it, it still had energy left but it was practically destroyed from the heat. She was working on the tracking device on it she had fixed it and put it back on my wrist. She went back to bandaging my neck. I winced at the sudden movement. "Oh Mandy I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she looked really concerned. All I could do was shake my head no. She didn't hurt me and I wish she didn't ask because I didn't want her to think she did she knew I was in a lot of pain right now but she didn't exactly know how much. She went back to working on the bandages around my neck but slower careful not to touch me more than she had to. I looked up at her and she was holding back tears. I couldn't watch anymore so I closed my eyes.

_**Kate's POV**_

She looked so bad with all of those burns I knew that they were led into a trap set up by Gordor. Still she shouldn't have to deal with this pain. Neither of them should have to deal with it. Her decision was noble to give herself just practically give her life away even though I was sustaining the damage from progressing I don't know how much damage it already caused. She looked like she was in a never ending torture ring that never reached the end. Every sharp breath of hers sounded like it hurt so much and I was really worried about this her asthma might effect her and then she would die. If we get her back and we will we have to do it fast.

_**Eli's POV**_

I just stared at Mandy knowing that she was hurt badly but still giving herself to them. She was a role model that showed sometimes you think about the other person and their chances. She knew that she had the bigger chance to die or get killed but she didn't care she just wanted me to live. I knew this might be the last time I see her alive and I couldn't believe it. She might die saving me. Why do I let her do this? Because I trust her decisions and the rest of the rangers. I heard Kate telling her that they would get her as soon as they could and Mandy nearly nodded at that. She was in so much pain I seen her wince several times when Kate was trying to bandage her neck. She just had to make it.

_**Mandy's POV**_

I winced again as Kate was bandaging my right arm from Entei's attack it wasn't a bad as the rest of my burns but she didn't want to take the risk of infection because of how weak I am already. I could hear Keith Full out crying about us. He always called me his role model even though I'm younger than him. His gaze met mine and the look he had was a swear of getting revenge for me and Eli. "I still can't believe this Mandy you're really taking a chance here you know what could happen to you." She looked me in the eyes and I knew it was time. She got up off of the ground and carefully helped me up supporting me being sure not to touch my left side more than she had to. It got harder and harder to walk every second. I felt like I was made of lead waiting to break at any moment. Keith had helped Eli up and had our partners next to him. Eli was looking at me as if she would ever see me again and at that moment I thought I wouldn't ever see her again either. Gordor looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes just waiting to get payback for Solana defeating him. When Kincaid looked at me he grabbed me on my right side and told Kate to let go and that he could take me from there. I was afraid to think of what was going to happen next. Thankfully it didn't happen. He took me into a room of the ship with a bed and set me down on it. "I'll let you rest today because even if you wanted to answer a question of ours I don't thing you could." His eyes softened a bit showing a little care for me. After all I was in his last graduating class so I guess he felt a little remorse and mercy for me but that wasn't going to stop him from anything they were planning to do with me. He walked towards the door but before he left he said "you must really care for your friends to go instead of Eli." And with that he walked out. I made a silent plea that Kate and Keith could get me back before I get killed the room started blacking and I could feel myself passing out. I had to be ready for whatever they were planning for tomorrow whatever it was.

Kellyn: WHO'S GONNA WRITE THE STORY!

Kate: Her u idiot she can send us on her styler u no that right?

Kellyn: oh no I guess I forgot  
>Eli: She sacrificed herself for me… <em>styler screen pops up an image of Mandy<em>

Mandy: u no I'm not dead yet right?

Keith: well I think everyone but Eli knew.

Mandy: I-I gotta go bye

Eli: I hope she's alright

Solana: Y DIDN'T ANTONE TELL ME ABOUT MY SIS?

Kate: that's in the next chapter

Solana: Oh

R+R= FINGING OUT IF MANDY DIES!

Everyone: REVIEW!

=O 3,094 words! XD longest yet!


	8. Chapter 8 the daring rescue part 1

Eli: I wake up in the morning feeling like P' Ditty.  
>Ben: not singing -.-<br>Eli: aaaw fine  
>Mandy: *on styler*Wait why can't we sing?<br>Summer: its annoying -.-  
>Eli: -.- Who will do the disclaimer? *cricket cricket*<p>

Eli: -_- I'll just pick a random character from this hat *shows hat now puts hand in hat and takes out a piece of paper and looks at it* My second OC Eli the Glaceon! :D

Lunick: Wait a min "Eli the Glaceon?"

Eli: -.- It's my Pokemon OC OK!  
>Eli the Glaceon: nor POKEMONFAN 4EVER or Top Ranger Kate own pokemon. Wait I'm no even from this story!<br>Mandy: hey she did say a random character she didn't say it had to be from this story. :P  
>Eli: :D<br>-

_**Lastnight**_  
><em><span><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

We got back to the union with a now unconscious Eli with Keith holding her. We were heading to the infirmary when we ran into Crawford. " Oh Areceus Kate! What happened to Eli and where is Mandy!" I swallowed hard at this because it was going to hurt so much to tell him so I replied with the most logical thing I could think of. "I'll tell you later we have to get Eli to the infirmary and fast!" When we got there all of the voices of the rangers that were talking to their friends that were there hushed as they seen Eli and Summer immediately started to cry. Keith was met up with a medic when they walked in and he told me to tell them what happened and I couldn't agree more because Ben and Lunick were both being released that day (both on crutches) and Kellyn and Solana were there too. I walked over to them and got an immediate response from Kellyn "Kate w-where's Mandy?" he was choking over tears of seeing Eli and Mandy not here together and so was Solana. "Listen guys I-I'm sorry Mandy was there to but Kincaid and Gordor were there and they challenged them ad if they lost one of them would have to go with them. M-Mandy was hurt more, she was nearly to the point of death because of the burns she had gotten b-but she refused to let Eli go. She said if it was anyone it had to be her." I was tearing up at this point. "She did it for me didn't she Kate?" Summer looked at me with pure sadness in her eyes. "Yes Summer she did. S-she didn't know how well you would put up with it if Eli went." "I-I'm sorry about this i-it's all my fault." She was full out crying again. "Summer it's not it's just that she was worried about you." I looked at Solana who hadn't said a single word. Finally she looked up. "Mandy will be fine she's got the heart of a fighter. We just need to get to her before it's too late." She looked at me. "Kate go inform Professor Hastings on this I'm sure he will want to know." "Okay I will and I'll request to have a mission to save her planned by me and Keith if that's alright with you guys." They all didn't mind it so I went to go talk to the Professor.

I came in just when he was looking at the styler tracker data. He turned around. Kate is all of what Keith informed me of true how Mandy and Eli were battling Kincaid and Gordor's Pokemon and they were set up in a trap that got them hit by the flame spouts and Mandy sacrificed herself for Eli?" "Yes professor all of it is." We went into a deep conversation of the events that happened and before I knew it Kellyn was sent out as our decoy to rescue Mandy so we could get in and rescue an that point both of them easily. 

_**Current time**_

_**Mandy's POV**_

It was late in the morning when I finally woke up. My body burned badly as I tried to move from the position I was in. I recalled everything that happened yesterday and worry shot through my mind. Was Eli alright? What are they planning to do with me? Will Kate pull through and rescue me? And why am I asking myself so many questions? My head became dizzy as mu=y mind went into overdrive trying to answer these questions. I heard the small creak of the door opening and Kincaid looking in. " T-to what do I owe this di-displeasure?" I growled loathingly at him. "What do you think kid? I want answers. Lunick and Solana might have gotten away without giving any answers but I don't think you will." He smirked at me. "W-why is that?" I growled at him. "oh because of a few things. Now we gotta go though." He grabbed me by my right side half carrying my out of the room. We went down a hall of the ship and came up to a room. He took me inside there and set me down on a chair. "You may not be that strong but I'm not taking any chances." He said as he bound my hands behind my back and my legs together. He got another rope and bound my Torso to the chair to make sure I couldn't excape. "Owww…" I moaned as he tightened the ropes around my torso considering the burns on my left side. "Oh did I hurt you?" he smirked as he turns on the lights. Gordor walked in with Kellyn bound in ropes at his side.

"OK Mandy this is how it will work. You answer the questions we don't hurt you. If you choose not to answer the questions or behave badly we will hurt you and the boy. Do you get that?" Gordor looked so gut wrenchingly evil at the moment that I couldn't look at him. Instead my eyes were fixed on Kellyn who looked pained to see me like this. "Mandy just answer the questions they ask you. They will just hurt me anyways and you can't afford to get hurt more than you are now." I shook my head at that. As much as I was noble of him to try to spare my pain I couldn't do it. I would never give away any of the answers they wanted. I couldn't bear to. It would cause trouble for the rangers that are left still uninjured at the union. "WHAT DID THE BOY TELL YOU!" Kincaid yelled at me. "No-Nothing!" I yelped back to him with as much force as I could. "YOU LIAR!" Gordor yelled at me. "For this he will get a taste of the punishment. Machamp! You know what to do!" The Machamp hurtled itself at Kellyn. I heard his screams of pain as the powerful pokemon hurtled into him. "Hah and you think that was bad? That was only a portion of Machamps strength. It will be much worse with the questioning. He laughed again as he picked Kellyn up and set him on a chair. He tied his torso to the chair and his legs together like Kincaid did to me. We were facing each other and I could see blood streaking down his face. I knew now why Kincaid said that they were going to get answers out of me. They were going to hurt kellyn if I didn't answer. Still was it true? Will they really hurt Kellyn? I considered it for a moment and decided that they would. It was like them to. I don't care it they hurt me too I wasn't going to answer their questions. "What are the secrets of the Vontanage styler Kate has" Kincaid sneered at me. I-I'm not telling you Kincaid." I moaned as I thought of what it feels like to be a victim of a Machamp attack. It hit Kellyn first. He screamed in pain and I could have sworn I heard some of his ribs break. The machamp looked at me with the eyes of a killer (well to me anyways because this could be the place I die). I could hardly bear to look at it when it ran at me. His fist hit me square in the chest. It immediately exploded with pain as I screamed. Kellyn looked at me with so much worry about me that he looked as if he would dive in front of that Machamp if he could. The Machamp backed away as I stopped screaming. I looked at Kincaid and Gordor as they were clearly enjoying seeing the pain me and Kellyn were in. a series of questions followed from the range of "Why are Summer and Lunick so bold as to take another's Horrid punishment." To "what is the Key of breaking the connection of the tears of the princess gem away from the luminous crystal." I didn't answer any of them causing even more pain for the both of us. I looked at Kellyn and noticed he was starting to have trouble breathing and was still worried about me. I looked up to see Machamp as it prepared to attack me again but I didn't feel the pain. I was loosing consciousness as it came towards me and by the time it had attacked me I was unconscious.

_**Kellyn's POV**_

My body was exploding with pain but I looked up to see Machamp had already hit Mandy. She was unconscious (at least I hope she was because I couldn't bear it if she was…_**Dead**_.) Kincaid walked up to her and looked at her closely. "Looks like the last few hits took it out of her. I guess we'll have to start this again tomorrow Gordor." Hel looked rather disappointed but I was relieved to know that she was still alive and that our plan could still work. Kate and Keith planned for them to capture the first ranger to go and rescue her so they needed a decoy to go and not be afraid of getting hurt. I immediately volunteered knowing this would help save Mandy. Kate's plan had them leaving half an hour after me so they should be somewhere on the ship by now. I hoped that they could get Mandy out alive.

Kincaid took the rounds of rope tied on Mandy off and picked her up while Gordor took the ones off my torso and legs. He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. I almost fell to the floor because my leg collapsed under me but Gordor took my arm and followed Kincaid to a room with a couple beds in it. Kincaid just set Mandy down on one because there was no way she could fight back but Gordor went to percautions with me because even though my leg was hurt I could still fight back. He tied my hands to a railing that was next to the bed and he also tied my legs back together. Gordor left without a word but when Kincaid got to the door he turned around and said "She must care for you a lot because she knew how weak she was but she still chose not to answer just to keep u from being the only one hurt." With that he left. My eyes were threatening to close again and let me drift into unconsciousness and with one last look at Mandy I let them drop.

_**Kate's POV**_

Keith duck!" I yelped as Kincaid and Gordor walked down the hall. I grabbed Keith's Collar and pulled him down just in time to get out of the way. Kellyn and Mandy's signals weren't far from here and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of getting them back. Not even Keith as dumb as he may be he wont get in our way because I made a promise and I intend to keep it.

_**Summer's POV**_

I looked at Eli and just forced myself not to cry. She looked like she was in so much pain. I wanted to call out to her to say that she would be alright. Ben came up to me while still trying to get a hang of using crutches while Lunick was more experienced with them that Ben and could get around quite easily. They both sat next to me and tried to comfort me with saying things like "its fine" or "Don't worry" but all I thought about was how much pain Eli must have been in. She moaned a little. She was waking up. A medic rushed over as soon as she started to open her eyes. "Eli you have no idea how worried everyone is" he mutterd as he helped Eli sit up. "S-summer. W-wait. Ben L-lunick? W-why are you two here if you already were released?" She looked like she was in so much pain. "Oh, Eli we were here for you. You wouldn't believe how much everyone was worried. They were all afraid that you wouldn't make it." " L-listen Lunick if everyone thinks I a-am bad think about M-Mandy she was hurt worse that I was." She looked him in the eyes before turning to me. "S-Summer you know that Mandy had done this for you too I-I'm sure." Eli looked at me painfully "Yes, I know all about it Eli. Kate, Keith and Kellyn are already out trying to rescue her." I gave her my most confident look after I said this but inside I was praying that they were alright. 

_**Keith's POV**_

"Kate what's that noise?" I asked curiously at the pounding noise coming from a room. "I don't know Keith but I think it would be a good idea to check it out." She replied quietly as we headed towards the room. As soon as I opened the door a Machamp attacked us. Kate quickly captured it and we went farther in. I noticed a few blood streaks and started to worry a little. The further we walked in the more blood we seen by the time we got to the middle of the room we seen big puddles of blood next to two chairs. Kate looked like she was going to faint when she seen this "Keith this is bad. There's no way anyone could be able to stay conscious with this much blood loss and Mandy was already bad." "Well Kate put it this way Kate we know what the Machamp was for. Still we have to hurry before something worse happens." I ran towards where the signal was coming from when I seen Kincaid talking to himself. "Arceus why cant those two rangers just answer the questions we ask them. It would save a lot of trouble." He looked up the hall and seen me. " Ah another ranger how wonderful. Hey aren't you that Keith who pulled Kate out of the darkness of the Darkrai? Yes you are I'd know that face anywhere. Hah time for some payback for Blake Hall. Dialga! Summon all of your strength to take down this ranger!" Dialga appeared from a vortex and ran straight at me. Kate was coming up to me in the distance. I knew that she would freak out if she seen me struggling in this capture so I had to stay strong. "Keith!" she yelped at me as the Dialga used slash. The attack hit my right arm as I continued to draw loops around the pokemon with my left arm. "Kate, keep going I'll catch up with you later!" is all I could yell as I dodged another attack thrown at me from Dialga. Kate ran past us and checked her styler again to see where the signal was. I then focused all of my attention to the capture I looked at my styler's capture gauge. 82% full. I could finish this and catch up with Kate. With one final loop I captured the Dialga. "Gahh! I don't understand why cant I beat you. You're just an ignorant teen ranger." I didn't get to hear what he had to say after that because I was already running towards the signal where Kate was still heading to. I ran fast to catch up to her no paying attention to the sharp pain in my arm. "Kate wait up!" I called to her as I got closer. "Keith your arm!" she looked concerned "Don't worry bout it we've got to hurry." I ran faster towards the signal hoping the time that took wasn't too long for the two rangers. We reached the room where the signals were coming from and I turned to Kate. "Well this is it Kate they've got to be in here." I looked at the Machamp Kate captured earlier and seen it looked agitated. Kate looked at me nervously because I could tell she was worried about what had happened to Kellyn and Mandy. I opened the door and gasped at the sight of the two. Kellyn was bound in ropes but Mandy was just lying on a bed. Kate ran over to Mandy's side as I went to Kellyn. He looked terrible. There was blood streaking down his face and his leg looked like it had been shattered. I looked over to Mandy and noticed her ponytail that was always off to the side of her head had fallen out and was now flat against her head. When I looked back at Kellyn he was starting to wake up. "K-Keith?" he looked up at me. Kellyn My arceus I can't believe this happened in such little time." I helped him up so I could start bandaging his wounds. I kept taking occasional glances at Kate and Mandy. Mandy looked like she was about twenty times worse than she was at the Boyleland Volcano. Kate looked at me knowing that someone would have to carry Mandy. I nodded at her agreeing to carry her. 

_**"Attention crew this is your captin speaking the crew members on the bottom deck shall pull out the valve and evacuate immediately. This is not a drill I repeat THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**_ the voice pounded through the intercom. "Oh crud Kate we've got to hurry before we get stuck down here." I picked Mandy up as Kate supported Kellyn. As we went out of the room the water was already up to our ankles. Kate knew that she had to get to the valve and close it by using the Machamp and if she didn't we were dead meat.

-

Eli: =O OMA!  
>Summer: this seems like deja-vu<p>

Ben: dose the Dim suns cargo ship and the Kingston Valve ring a bell?

Kellyn: _ _" you're kidding.

Mandy: man it was weird to write the part towards the beginning of this story *shudders* its hard to torture yourself which is one of the reasons the previous chapter took so long I think I was stalling cuz I didn't wanna torture myself 

Kate: no kiddin!

Eli: Shut up!

Mandy: haha don't push her temper.

Summer and Ben: WE NO!

Eli: oh yah uhh sorry ^^;

Kellyn: R+R= Knowing if anyone who was in the ship survives!

Keith, Kellyn, Mandy and Kate: REVIEW NOW!

Eli: ^^;

**Authors note: sorry if I don't update like I was with the 1****st**** few chapters I hve bad writers block and t took me 3 hours to wright 200 words. *bangs head on desk* WORK BRAIN WORK! DX**

**Kellyn: Jeez don't push yourself**

**Eli: Yah no se exija!**

**Summer: uhhh Spanish really?**

**Eli: what I was translating what Kellyn said in spanish! ^^;**

**Mandy: heh I just love Spanish!  
>and still hoping we can go to Puerto Rico this <strong>


	9. 9daring rescue part 2 tragedy and truth

Eli: Keith Shut up!

Keith: NOOOOO!

Mandy: what are you fighting about now?

Kellyn: I honestly don't know.

Mandy: O.o really?

Eli: WHY CANT YOU JUST SHUT UP KEITH!

Keith: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!

Kate: ummm….

Mandy: I honestly don't know what it's about Kate I don't know

Kellyn: why do they fight all of the time?

Mandy: they're complete opposites what do you expect?

Kate: ohh I get it

Mandy: thank arceus.

Eli: KEITH JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE!

Keith: WHY DON'T YOU?

Mandy: I'm uhh.. gonna get to the story so u don't have 2 hear them fighting.

Kellyn: Good idea

Kate: best one I've heard all day

Spencer: AHHHHHHHHH WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!

Eli: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Solana: SHUT UP!

Keith: O.o

Eli: AHHHHHHHHH! NOW KELLYN DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kellyn: T^T fine Neither PR Kate or POKEMONFAN 4EVER own Pokemon

Mandy: IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE MORE POKEMON RANGER GAMES!

Eli: YAH!

**Notice: ok guys so Kate and Mandy's Pachirisu's have the same name I know that. The reason actually is Mandy's is named after Kate's ^^;. Oh and im sorry this chapters taking so long I haven't been able to get rid of the writers block and you may notice there is bit of romance torturing in this chapter. POKEMONFAN 4EVER had gotten me into it so I decided to give it a shot ^^ oh and I did change my penname to PR Kate because its what im called more.**

….

_If you love him let him go, _

_if he pulls through you'll know that it's not his time, _

_but if he doesn't it is his time to see Arceus._

… _**Kellyn's POV**_

"Kate go, You need to close that valve, I'll be fine." I winced as I put pressure on my right leg as she let go of me. "I'll be right back." She ran towards the stairs to the bottom floor and within minutes the water had stopped rising. Kate came running back up the stairs soaked, She grabbed my side to support me again. "Keith we won't be able to steer the ship the top floor has been blocked off." "What! Arceus they never cease to amaze me. Kate if we see any pokemon with the area move swim we need to capture them Buizel can only handle a few of our partners. " S-Speaking of which Zapp ran off when they caught me, We have to find him." " Hey Kellyn I don't think that will be a problem look up ahead" Keith nodded towards a crate with a pachirisu sitting on top of it. "Zapp!" I called out as he turned towards me and started running. " Pachi chipa! ( Oh my Kellyn are you alright?)" "well Zapp I-I've been better." I joked as we were going down to the lower floor which was almost completely filled with water. I seen three Floatzels swimming around and pointed them out to Kate. " Right thanks Kellyn." She had been next to the wall and I had leaned against it. Keith had just called in on his styler and they were tracking the nearest dock where they should send Medics and rangers out to. Kate had captured the pokemon and was coming back. She glanced at Mandy as she ran towards me. We went towards the exit but I couldn't help looking at Mandy. She looked worse than I remember. The bandages kate had covered her burns with had been ripped and were now reveling the bright red burns on her neck and left arm. Looking at them made me wonder what she had done for a friend. It was just amazing that she had just given herself to them like that so they wouldn't take Eli. We had each gotten on a Floatzel and headed towards the dock.

"K-Kellyn can you tell me what happened in there?" my eyes were still fixed on Mandy who was lying in Keith's arms on the Floatzel that was in front of us. "Kate t-they were torturing Mandy for answers. T- They thought that torturing me w-would get her to break." A tear fell down my cheek as I finished. " Oh Kellyn I…I'm soo sorry." "I…K-Kate its fine, y-you know as much as I do that she's strong. If a-anyone can pull through t-this she can." More tears escaped my eyes when I looked at Mandy again. I started to see the Pueltown docks in the distance but I still worried deeply about Mandy who was starting to look pale.

_**Keith's POV**_

I looked down at Mandy and seen the deep ash she had going across her shoulder. She looked like she was in such terrible pain. Her body shook slightly as she tried to look up at me just as I noticed she was awake. Anyone could see the look of pure pain in her eyes so I said the absolute only thing I could think of, "You'll be fine, I promise" and she fell unconscious again. I just hoped that I could keep that promise.

_**Eli's POV**_

Spencer I don't care I'm going with you guys!" I said to Spencer as he was walking out of the infirmary. " Eli I- I just don't want to put you in danger." He looked at me his eyes pleading. He knew that I was recovering fast as I could walk as long as I used crutches because of the extent of the burns on my left leg. " Spencer I already told you I'm going no matter what you say or do." " Fine Eli but promise me you'll be careful." "Yah Spence I promise." I was now up next to him going out of the ranger union when Sven caught up to us. "So the Medics already left with Ben, Summer, Lunick, Solana and Wendy right?" "yeah Sven they did. Lets hurry to the Puel town Docks." "right" Sven said when we left for the Puel town docks.

_**Keith's POV**_

We came up to the Puel town docks and I seen the medics rush over to take Mandy from me. Solana and Wendy took Kellyn. They insisted to look at my wounds too but I refused to let them until they took care of Kellyn and Mandy. Sven and Eli were helping the Medic with Mandy then Solana and Spencer were trying to dress Kellyns wounds. I turned to Kate who was holding back tears most likely from looking at what had happened to Kellyn and Mandy. "Keith I can't help thinking this is all my fault." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Kate this isn't your fault I can promise you that." "K-Keith it is. I could have stopped her from going." "Listen she already had her mind set you couldn't have changed her mind no mater what." I looked at her the way I always do when I want to end something. "I guess you're right Keith." " No crap." There was a noise coming from a distance that I immediately recognized them to be Z.Z. Flyers. Ben who was also helping the medic with Mandy who they were still trying to stabilize looked up also recognizing the noise. He must've remembered when he had almost killed Summer and him. "Purple Eyes. When did he get outta the world MewTwo took him to?" I turned to Summer who seemed paralyzed looking at the purple ZZ. Flyer. Purple Eyes had reached us now. He looked directly at me and Kate. "You little brats. You spoiled all of our plans we had. Now you're going to pay for what you caused, but first I think im going to get a little over due payback" he shot two plasma balls at Summer and Ben who didn't have enough time to doge the balls of plasma. They flew back over 10ft into the concrete wall "Summer, Ben!" Eli Yelped when they hit the wall. Lunick and Solana dropped what they were doing and ran to help the two. Wendy had just left with the now stabilized Mandy and we were a ranger short. Ben was still conscious but Summer who hadn't fully recovered yet was unconscious. I turned back to Purple Eyes. "what the hell do you want Purple eyes?" I glared at him "i want revenge and the one getting it is Kate." He turned towards Kate and aimed his cannon "Kincaid warned me about you girl. Now I'm ending it once and for all. I have the honor to say one thing. Goodbye." He shot the plasma balls in such a tight sequence that they looked like a line of plasma. I did the only thing I could. I jumped in front of her. "KEITH!" Kate yelled as I screamed in pain. When the stream finally ended I fell to the ground. Kate dropped to her knees at my side and has me head elevated in her lap within seconds. "Arceus Keith please no." "Humph Kincaid also warned me about him but since I don't have any power left I guess I can leave you and besides that boy Keith he completely sacrificed himself for you. With those injuries he had I'm surprised he's still alive right now." "w-what? No, Please, No." she looked at me and everything registered in her mind. "Oh arceus please." She begged. "well I think I'm goin." Purple Eyes had snickered as he flew off on his ZZ. Flyer "i'm s-sorry" the words barely escaped my mouth "Keith, Please dont worry you'll be fine i promise" she was holding back tears. "K-Kate we finished our mission to get Mandy a-and Kellyn back that's all i care about." i couldn't fight against it much longer. "Keith, please no" she was still trying to hold it in" Kate I' I'm sorry" I couldn't fight against it anymore I fell unconscious and the tears Kate was holding in spilled out.

_**Kate's POV**_

I couldn't stand to look at Keith's Broken body lying there. I could hear a couple Rangers running towards us. I turned around and seen Spencer and Sven. Sven had dropped to his knees at Keith's other side and had immediately started checking his pulse. "Spencer this isn't good." Sven looked up at spencer for a second before he turned back to Keith. "Kate C'mon please let Sven take care of him" "S-Spencer I.. I just don't know what to do" I buried my face into his jacket. "Kate its alright I know what you're going through." I looked up at his face. "W-what? How do you know?" " Kate Mandy is my sister." I felt him shaking slightly now probably from crying. "Spencer I…I'm sorry about Mandy." I looked up and seen that his face was stained with tears. "He's gone into cardiac arrest." The words crushed my heart. There was almost no chance of him living now. Spencer and I both started 2 help Sven with Keith. Spencer was doing CPR while Sven was constantly checking for a pulse. The next thing I heard was Keith choking on blood. I picked up his upper half as he coughed up the blood. When he had finished I set him back down careful not to touch where he had gotten hit with the plasma balls as the CPR had been done right on top of the burns. His breathing was really shallow but at least he was breathing. Sven was bandaging the burns before they could get infected and the several gashes he had gotten from capturing Dialga were bandaged. "Spencer we have to hurry back to the union before he goes back into cardiac arrest." Is all I could manage to say. Sven picked up Keith and got on a captured Staraptor as Spencer and I got on his Fearrow with Pachi and Buizel and left for the ranger union.

_**Ben's POV**_

I couldn't believe that all of this had happened in such a short time…. The pain surged through my body like it never had before every time I tried to move. A medic was trying to clean the wounds I had gotten from being blasted into the cement wall. I screamed in pain as the medic had put some disinfectant on the gash across my forehead. "Ben please just breath the pain passes ." Eli was trying to calm me down but it was just too much to take. The medic had bandaged the gash on my head and had moved to my torso where there was more damage. The ripped cloth from my uniform was stained with blood that was still flowing freely as she took the make shift bandages off. I screamed in agony again as the disinfectant touched the open wound and was stitched shut. At that point I was shaking from pain. She then started on the wounds on my arms. She started with my left because my right had been broken. I couldn't feel the pain as much this time. Three of the wounds were stitched shut as she called needing blood as I had bled so much. She went to my other arm and removed the splint. The wounds were terrible all of them had gotten stitched shut and then my arm had been re-splinted as she moved to my leg which was also broken though the other leg didn't have any deep cuts/gashes. The leg had been completely shattered as it had just finished healing. There were a few deeper gashes on that leg but not deep enough to need stitches. When she had finished splinting my leg I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "Ben just rest you're going to need it." She told me as she started a fluid IV then went to help them with Mandy who was on the other side of me. I took the medic's advice and let myself drift off into sleep.

_**Kellyn's POV**_

"Mandy please."I whispered as the medics where taking care of her injuries. Her burns were worse than they had thought and the Machamp had broken quite a few of her bones and the reason why she was going pale was because she wasn't getting enough blood flow or oxegyn I heard the doors open and seen that Sven had brought Keith in who was unconscious. I was getting very worried because at this point almost all of the top rangers have been hospitalized just now including me. " Please Kellyn we have to take care of your injuries too" one of the medics was trying to get me to let them treat my injuries for a while now but I refused to let them until they finish taking care of Mandy. "no I-I've already told you t-take care of Mandy f-first. She needs it m-more than me." "We've done about everything we can for now but Kellyn your injuries will just get worse if they aren't treated and I don't think Mandy would want that because she almost died because she didn't want to give you unfair punishment or to make any rangers job harder than it already is. Now please Kellyn let me treat your injuries." Why did I always have to go for the she did it for you thing which by some reason was always right. "F-fine" the minute I started to talk again my chest exploded in pain. I winced at the pain knowing not to make it seem really bad but the medic noticed. "Kellyn, C'mon lye down. " She helped me get fully on the bed. She looked at the area where the Machamp had first hit me on the side of my head. It had stopped bleeding but it was infected. She cleaned and dressed the wound and then tried putting pressure on different parts of my chest. She put a small mount of pressure in the middle of my chest. "Owww" I moaned as she released the pressure. "Hmmmm looks like a clean break, hasn't seemed to have punctured a lung or your heart thankfully. When she had finished treating my injuries I had found out that I had broken 4 ribs, my left arm and my right leg which had been shattered like Keith thought it had been…Keith. I looked over to see that they were still stabilizing him and treating his injuries. I had overheard them saying that he might not make it. Kate was with the medics that were trying to help Keith. I then seen Spencer leaning against the wall and noticed his shirt was wet with what must have been from Kate crying, but there was something I kept noticing, he looked angry for some reason but I just couldn't figure out why.

_**Spencer's POV**_

This cant be happening again, it just can't. I shut my eyes tight as the thoughts flooded my mind of my brother Ben who had gotten killed five years ago. He has saved my life only to give his own. Then I remembered the promise Mandy had made right before she left for ranger school, the promise that she's kept and fulfilled in the past couple years. The promise that gave Ben assurance that he would not die in vain; to become a ranger that had the strength of them both, enough care to save any human or pokemon and to selflessly to put others first. Mandy took that promise to heart, now it isn't a promise it's who she is. I couldn't stand to be in there anymore so I went to speak to Hastings knowing that the union could use the backup of the two top rangers at my base, they were outstanding rangers, almost enough to stand up at the top with Eli and Mandy most likely because one of them, Jake, was our cousin and the other one a girl named Grace was trained by Mandy herself. I walked into the lab where Hastings was getting the aid of Vonton and Nage at trying to repair the arial rangers stylers. Vontin noticed me and told the professor and he came out to talk. "Professor, I was thinking and the union really needs backup, Grace and Jake can help." " Ah Spencer any help we can get will be appreciated, do you think you can contact them?" "Of course Professor and I'm sure that they'll be willing to help"

Me: alright ill end it at a bit of a cliff hanger today!

Eli: NOOOOOO!

Me: don't like cliff hangers huh?

Eli: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kate: xD

Me: heehee I think I might be doing this to annoy someone

Eli: MEANIE!

Me: :3

Eli: Humph

**Oh gosh this took sooo long to write. *head desk* **


	10. 10 part l of ll Life ISNT a fairytale

_**PART I of II**_

Me: *playing angry Birds* DIE PIG DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kellyn: -_- seriously AGAIN

Sam: XD

4ever: lol!

Me: : !

Nya: ^^; Yo! Earth to Mandy!

Me: HEY! IM KINDA BUSY HERE!

Keith: -_- SERIOUSLY NYAS HERE TOO!

Anna: yep XD

Sami: HI NYA!

Nya: hi!

Kate: Anna? When'd u get out of ranger school?

Anna: todaayyyyyyyyy...along with ur sister Kate -.-

Kellyn: oh yeeaaaahhhhhhh

Me: DIIIEEE PIG!

Sami: EARTH TO EVIL, LAZY AND CRAZY LUNATIC!

Me: HEY!

Sky: *snickers*

4ever: XD

Me: well I have to admit. I AM all of those ;)

Eli: WE HAVE AN ADMITSION!

Me: SHUT IT

Sky: lD problem PR?

Nya: ROFL!

Me: *Throws a dagger at Nya*

Nya: *dodges dagger* HEY!

Me: *growls*

Kellyn: welp. Neither PR Kate, Skywolf8989, POKEMONFAN 4EVER or Sandancer101 own pokemon…

Sam: IF WE DID THERE'D BE MORE POKEMON RANGER GAMES AND A POKEMON RANGER ANIME!

me+Eli+4ever: TOTALLY!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Credit for Xander goes to vera-san.

Nya belongs to Samdancer101

Eli belongs to POKEMONFAN 4EVER (PokemonRangerFan)

Sky belongs to Skywolf8989

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Sami's POV**_

Another boring day in Ringtown big surprise. It's always been like that and if it hadn't Sky and I could prove we're Top Ranger material. I mean c'mon we might not be way up there with some of the top rangers but we could totally be up there …like Eli and Mandy…*sigh* haven't seen those two since they left for Oblivia as top rangers…most likely Arial by now. I bet they don't even remember us anymore but how could I forget about them. Sky and I weren't the best rangers at the base that was true but we were fair. Whenever those two went on missions and came back hurt we would always heal them with our partners. They would always cover for us if we messed up too…well if there's one thing I know I WILL become a top ranger and so would Sky. I thought this as I got ready for another boring day."Ella!" I called out to my partner who awoken at her name. The Leafeon was always alert and ready though she barely ever had to do anything. I snatched my styler off of my bed and ran out with Ella hoping something would actually happen today.

_**Sky's POV**_

Ugh same thing every day nothing happens…I wish something would then I could prove that I had the qualities of a top ranger. It's always been a dream but ever since Sami and I's best friends Eli and Mandy left for Oblivia as top rangers the yearning has grown to catch up to them who are no doubt Arial rangers by now. Im not even sure if they remember either of us, but I will NEVER forget them they would come back from a mission hurt and Sami and I would heal them with our pokemon. They would always cover for our mistakes too… the sound of the elevator opening shook me out of my thoughts. "oh hey Sami!" I greeted her knowing that she wasn't particularly happy about having to wake up early. "Oh h-hi Sky" Sami Yawned kind of sadly. I just looked at her and she figured out what I was thinking and nodded. "Same here." We were then shook out of our small conversation by leaders voice. " Hello? Jake Grace! Just the two who I was hoping for." He looked kind of upset and I could see tear stains on his face even through the monitor, was he actually…crying? Sami looked like she was in thought too so I think she noticed it too. "listen there's been a problem…Eli, Mandy and most of the others…they've been injured some of them terribly" when I heard what he said I froze in shock, was the reason he was crying because his sister Mandy had been one of the ones terribly hurt." "Did you say Eli and Mandy!" both Sami and I screamed in unison making all of the rangers present jump. " yeah but why do you two care?" he said the last bitterly as Jake and Grace just looked surprised at out outburst still. I looked at the Leader and responded "there are too many reasons" and ran out with my partners Soup the Snivy and Leaf the Ivysaur with Sami and Ella following close behind. I captured a near by Startaptor and caught a glimpse of Sami doing the same Arceus when I wanted something to happen today I didn't mean anything like THIS.

_**Jake's POV**_

"WHAT!" I yelled when Spencer told us what happened. " so let me see if I got all of it right, My cousin and Eli went on a mission in the boyleland volcano and their stylers tracking system stopped functioning right when they were deep in the volcano so Kate and Keith were sent out to figure out what happened and when they found them they were engulfed in flames from a trick when they were capturing the pokemon and the deal they made was if they lost that one of them would be taken captive and Mandy made sure she went even though she was hurt worse and-" JAKE. BREATHE!" Grace yelled cautiously at me. I really didn't want to get her mad so I slowly took a breath ad started again "- and Kellyn went as a decoy to save her even though he would most likely be tortured so Kate and Keith could rescue Mandy and him without Gordor and Kincaid catching them, and when they rescued them Mandy was already d-dying but Kellyn wasn't as bad and then Purple eyes just happened to turn up and blasted Summer and Ben into the concrete wall nearly killing them and-" "Jake your forgetting to breathe again." She looked kinda annoyed now. " sorry…" I took another long breath and continued "then Purple eyes took revenge on Keith but it was originally planned for Kate…." I looked at the monitor not knowing weather I should continue or not. " Correct, on all of it." Spencer replied to me looking a bit lighter than before obviously from enjoying the mini fight with Grace or me not breathing...probably both. "we'll be there as soon as possible." I called as I ran out with my Partner Xander the Dewott and heard Grace right behind me with her Emolga Lea close behind.

_**Spencer's POV**_

The mini fight Grace and Jake had, had made me feel a bit better but that doesn't change it. Kincaid and Gordor are_ DEAD _the next time I see them. My little sister was fighting for her life because of them and there was nothing I could do. It just felt terrible being 20 years older and not being able to do anything. "Hey Spence!" a familiar voice called "yeah Murph?" How can he be so excited and happy all the time… "Just thought you ought to know Mandy woke up." "What! When did she-" "Just now. " At that exact moment I raced off to the Infirmary not knowing what to expect.

_**Eli's POV**_

"Mandy…" I was biting my lip….I never liked seeing her in any discomfort…but this…it was too much…everything poured out at once then " I'm sorry that I let you go with them, that you got hurt…and that you had to go through all of that…" I looked into her soft blue almost grey eyes that were watering in terrible pain " D-Don't be ….its n..not your fault…" the words barely came out as a whisper but they echoed through my mind " Yes it is…I shouldn't have let you go….you were hurt worse…." I already knew that I was going to lose this disagreement "Eli…you a-already KNOW that I w-wouldn't have let you gone with them no m-matter what." Even through the pain that usual twinkle in her eyes was there…how she could stay so positive in all of that pain…I don't even think arceus knows but she does…I looked to the side and seen Spencer who had just gotten here… "S-Spence…." Mandy just barely whispered his name… "its alright Mandy…" arceus it was getting harder and harder every minute to be in there but I knew it might help her…." Hey. Eli can I talk to you?" the familiar voice of Crawford sounded from across the room. " uh sure! Just a sec…" I turned back to Mandy " I'll be right back…" she nodded weakly as I followed Crawford out of the union.

_**Crawford's POV**_

This was going to be hard no doubt but I had to get this over with… "yeah Crawford? What's up?" "Eli. I'm sorry but I don't want you to hang out with Mandy anymore. She's too dangerous to be around"

"What? Are you Crazy? She's My Best friend! No! She's More than that! She's Like my sister and I'm sure she needs it! She's freaking_ Dying_!"

"Eli I'm serious I DON'T want you around her its for your own safety. It doesn't matter."

"NO. Crawford I Don't care! She's my Best Friend Don't you realize that? I would DIE without her! "

"You'll Die if you're with her!"

"No! I won't! You're just being selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish! I just want you to be safe!"

"Don't you get it? I would be dead_ without _her!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HER YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HURT!"

"Would you just give it a rest!"

"NO. No I wont_ Eliza_!"

"Crawford! ARGH. That's it! WE'RE THROUGH!"

"FINE! I don't care! There are other people I'd much rather be with than you!"

"Yean me too now just leave!"

"Fine I will!"

"I'm waiting!"

"Arceus you are soo stubborn and pathetic"

"no im a _true friend_."

" Whatever"

"JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm Goin! *muttering* pathetic _bitch_"

"what did you say!"

"Ugh nothing. *muttering* insolent, ignorant stupid girl. I don't need someone like that"

"who needs him right now I have other things to worry about…. *sigh* I just wish Sami and Sky were here they'd definitely know what to do…"

She went off to the union obviously pissed at me and I slinked away sadly not caring if anyone heard the screaming or not.

_**Nya's Pov**_

Did that just really happen? Did Crawford and Eli really just Breakup…I can believe it. I ran after Crawford. He never knew that I had a crush on him but, now was my chance. He loved Eli I know that so he probably feels terrible. He was sitting on a branch of a tree near the exit of the Vein Forest. "Crawford…I seen what happened, I'm sorry…" I said it so quietly he probably thought I was scared. He pulled me into a hug. I didn't fight him…I didn't want to say anything but I kind of liked it. " Nya…the other person I said I'd rather be with...is you.." my eyes widened as I looked into his tear filled eyes "R-Really? I…I was about to say I kind of liked you…" I blushed slightly as I said it. His expression turned immediately from sadness to happiness. "Listen though. You EVER try something with tryin' to get me away from my aunt I'll kick you sorry ass." "deal." He snickered.

_**Mandy's POV**_

"S-Spence…I'm fine…" I muttered through waves of pain. "How can you be fine? Arceus I've talked to the medic. Almost every inch of your body is covered In burns and what's not was a bloody mess, and you've broken so many bones…" he trailed off just looking worried. "S-Spence you k-know that I'd g-give my life for friends…" I started coughing terribly. Blood came up this time and of course Spencer freaked "Mandy? Are you alright?" I did a mental facepalm at that "W-what do you think?" I started coughing again. "Dumb question, I know." He noticed my eyes were watering again "you should really rest…" at that exact moment Eli ran in crying. Realizing that something must've happened between her and Crawford I didn't say anything. She slumped in the chair next to the bed and I softly put a hand on her shoulder. "S-sometimes its just n-not meant to be..." Then realizing the pain in my arm from moving it I whimpered quietly. " Not meant to be? It was NEVER meant to be… I was just living a fairytale life. It never turns out the way you want it to… some of our best friends we haven't seen in years, I'm stuck with using crutches for the next week or so and who knows when you'll even be able to walk again….life just sucks." I sighed. Even though what she said was true she needed to think of the positive side. "Eli…w-we've all drempt o-of having a fairytale life… m-mine ended by my brother dying…y-yours by a break-up…" I went into another coughing fit. They both looked at me concerned. I hope Kellyn doesn't wake up…I thought to myself while wiping some blood off of my face. "Mandy…." Eli said softly "S-sometimes the fairytale l-life is true...Y-you just h-haven't found o-out who or w-what makes it l…like that yet…" Eli's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah I guess, now do me a favor, get some rest…you need it." She was right. I was already feeling weaker and I hadn't even been awake for an hour. "O-okay…" I muttered as I started falling asleep. "Mandy. Did I mention Sami and Sky are probably gonna show up? When I contacted my base they heard and left in a hurry." "W-what?" arceus…its been so long since I'd seen them… I thought. Then I remembered the last time I had seen them…they looked like they thought they'd never see us again or something… I looked at Eli and she immediately knew what I was thinking "Just Anna and we'll all be together again." She smiled while saying it. Anna….Im glad you finally got the chance to go to ranger school…graduation is tomorrow…You're graduating with Kate and Kellyn's little sister…Autumn… I blinked Once, twice, Thrice. "Mandy…get some rest." Eli whispered to me. "Eli…..I will…" I muttered already falling asleep. " Hey, You can call me Eliza if you want, I don't mind." This was surprising. She never wanted to be called that before "heh…i-it'll take some getting used to…" I coughed up some more blood. Kellyn was waking up…he probably heard my coughing… I closed my eyes slowly falling asleep.

_**Kellyns POV**_

Pain rushed in my body which signaled I was awake, my body ached as I sat up and noticed a small grin on Spencer. "S-she woke up d-didn't she." I said more as a statement than a question. If she woke up that meant she would most likely get better…but the pain she must've been feeling…Spencer gave a small nod and relief washed through my body as I realized she had already reached the first stage of her recovery, but now was going to be the hardest part for her. With the broken bones and terrible burns…not to mention how stubborn she can be to treatment. IT will be hard for her but she's got the pure heart of a fighter…. I looked to my side and seen Kate sitting next to Keith; sobbing. I could tell he was breathing but just barely. "Kate…" I sighed, its hard to imagine what some of them must be going through…compared to Mandy, Keith, Summer and Ben I was lucky… They all looked terrible, They'd have a long road to recovery… then it hit me. My little sister Autumn would be graduating tomorrow…I said I'd be at her graduation…I hope she'll understand why I wont be there…I took another glance at Mandy, she was lucky…lucky that her brother also had type O blood…if he didn't… she'd most likely die…if I hadn't needed a transfusion too maybe I could've given her some…she had O- and I had O+, Solana had ended up giving some of hers for me…Kate had A- just like mom and dad…Autumn has type O+ I think… Keith also had type A so kate must've donated some of hers…the union almost always seemed short on blood these days…

_**Sky's POV**_

Was she really hurt enough for Spencer to be crying? What happened to her? Whats going on in Almia? These few thoughts raced through my mind over and over when we were flying. Sami had caught up and her staraptor was next to mine. I could tell she had worry in her eyes. We kept flying without a word. I heard the sound of something flying in the distance. It wasn't a pokemon that's for sure. It sounded almost like a Z.Z. Flyer but I couldn't be sure. Sami glanced at me; She was thinking the same thing. Honestly I hoped it wasn't.

_**Kellyn's POV**_

When I heard that Sky and Sami might be coming I was relieved yet worried. They were good in medical skills and they had grass type pokemon, that was true but with Mandy, I know she cares about them but she can be so stubborn at times it's almost unbearable. She hates to seen weak to her friends or family even. Would Mandy LET them heal her was my main concern.

_**Okay. I have to end this chapter early because I've gotten a new version of Microsoft word and it doesn't want to accept the files from this version (which is a test version because this computer doesn't accept the product Key for word 2007) . Part ll will be continued as soon as possible!**_


	11. --majorskip-- Epilogue

_**Pokemon Ranger: The Strange Light, Epilogue**_

~~~NOTICE. MANY PARTS ARE SKIPPED. I STARTED THIS MAY 3, 2013 AS A LITTLE ANNIVERSARY GIFT TO POKEMONRANGERFAN/POKEMONFAN 4EVER, WHOM I MET ON MAY 3, 2011, WHICH ALSO MARKED THE BEGINNING OF THIS FANFICTION. I LOVE YOU ELLIE. :3 ~~~~

"C'mon Kellyn... hurry up. I want to surprise her!" Mandy smiled a little, she seemed really upbeat, especially since she was finally allowed to leave the Ranger Union. Her boyfriend, Kellyn, seemed a little less excited though, since ever since she was allowed to leave, he had been dragged around everywhere by her.  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming." He limped to catch up to her, his leg still not totally healed. He didnt know how Mandy was so fast, especially with her sustained injuries from before.<p>

Annnyywwaaaay. about where they were actually headed. Mandys little sister was graduating today~! Yes, Mandy has a little sister, Emily. Her sister had been crushed to find out about her sister, and even more crushed when she had not been able to see her, or when she found out that she probably wasnt going to make it to her graduation.

At the enterence to the Ranger school Ms. April greeted them happily.  
>"good, you're just in time. It's so wonderful that you're here, Kellyn, Mandy-"<br>"Please, call me Miranda." She cut Ms. April off, then smiled kindly. "I've heard many great things about your class"  
>"ha, of course you have. After the Incident with Kate and Keith, and then with all of you all any teacher has heard is pretty much 'I'll be as good as them' or 'One day I'll be better than all of them!' "<br>"ehhem. now who does that remind us all of" Kellyn butted in, looking from Ms. April to Miranda. Ms. April giggled her cheery laugh, then waved them in  
>"come, you're sister'll be up soon." Miranda nodded as Ms. April led them in. Just as they walked in to the school, Emily was walking up to the principle. She turned to face the rest of the students, but her eyes went wide as they fell upon Miranda. She froze in place, then questioned "Mira?" Blankly before running off the stage and running up to her.<br>"No way... No Way! They said you couldnt come!" She hugged her older sister, who smiled and hugged her back  
>"...ha...like they'll keep me from seeing my little sister graduate. Em, Look at you! Mom and dad would be so proud if they were here." Emily hugged her sister tighter, then slowly pulled away and smiled<br>"..ahaha Me? Look at you! Look at Spense an' Sol! They'd need to get over you three before they'd be prouda me!" Miranda ruffled Emilys hair and smiled  
>"suuurree, now go back up there silly."<br>"Not unless you come with me!" Emily huffed, causing Miranda to let out a soft giggle  
>"fine, fine." Emily took her hand, and started to walk back up to the front, with Miranda. they stopped by Mr. Lamont , who shook hands with Miranda, and exchanged a few words. Miranda then went onto the stage with Emily, who looked up at Miranda, nervous. Miranda winked and smiled at her, and she bravely began to talk. This year two students were asked to tell theirs, and their families story as Rangers. She spoke about how her Mother and father were arial rangers who went missing one day and never returned. How her brother was killed while on duty, How his twin brother had risen to become base leader in Fiore, and how one of her sisters was working under him. She also told of Miranda, who was standing next to her. The girl once known as Mandy, who would do nearly anything she could for a friend...weather that friend is human, or pokemon alike...and how she would never give up on anyone...no matter how pointless it was to keep trying.<p>

...The story of Miranda Courtez...The Strange light.


End file.
